foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
Tracy Vetter
Tracy Vetter is Nick Knight's partner in Season Three. She is only recently promoted out of uniform—a development that she is always quick to insist came on merit. Yet her assignment as a detective to the plum Homicide Department suggests that her father has had a powerful behind-the-scenes influence on the rapid progress of her career. Richard Vetter was a career police officer, now on the Police Commission: he knows where all the skeletons lie hidden. Personality Tracy still has her ideals and her illusions, not least of all about her father, whom she alternately admires and resents. Her mother did not want to lose her to the police force, as she felt she had lost her husband. So, when Tracy went to university, she shifted from major to major—pre-Law, pre-Med—before finally finding herself following in her father's footsteps and going to the Police Academy, where she graduated ninth in her class.My Boyfriend is a Vampire At University, Tracy also befriended Jody Fraser. Tracy and Jody were sorority sisters. Jody became a carouche along with her guide dog, Perry, during the episode "Blind Faith". Arrival and Work at the 96th Precinct When assigned to the 96th, Tracy finds herself in the midst of upheaval. The previous commanding officer, Captain Cohen, has gone out of town (and is just about to be murdered); so it is the interim commander, Joe Reese, who assigns the rookie to work with one of the best detectives on the squad, Nick Knight (who is just about to lose his proper partner in the same bombing incident). Initially, Tracy thinks Nick resents her taking Schanke's place.Black Buddha Pt. 1 Sometimes dressing too casually for her job, sometimes heading off on a lead without her partner, Tracy remains on the defensive about her relationship with her father while nevertheless assuming some of the same privileges that her new partner also takes for himself. Fortunately, when Tracy does get herself into trouble, she has the guts and ability to get herself out again. Meeting Vachon In the course of their first case, Tracy meets Javier Vachon, a four hundred year old Spanish vampire. This opens her eyes to a new reality. Yet, although she suspects vampires everywhere,Hearts of Darkness it is not without a fair amount of cause. This rather worries Vachon: he remained in Toronto in the first place because he thought she might be in danger, and yet she continues to skirt edges of the vampire community in a way that threatens to bring that danger down on her. More than once, Vachon takes it upon himself to play her protector—which she resents, sure she can take care of herself. Nevertheless, though insisting on her independence, Tracy spends a good deal of time with Vachon at the abandoned church where he is living. The two remain friends until the end. Death In the final episode, Tracy is shot and dies, but not before learning that her partner Nick is a vampire. With her last words, she tells him that he could have trusted her. Series Information Tracy Vetter appeared only in Season Three of ''Forever Knight, and was in every episode. The character was portrayed by Lisa Ryder. There was only one episode "Dead of Night", in which there was a flashback to an incident in Tracy's past: as a child, she witnessed the death of a friend, who caught her foot under a railway track and was run over by an oncoming train. Tracy as a child was played by Courtney Greig. Episodes of Significance The following is a list of those episodes in which Tracy Vetter plays a role beyond the norm, deepening our understanding of her character. For a full discussion of her role in each episode in which she appears, see Tracy's scenes. The character appeared only in Season Three: * "Black Buddha, Part One": The first episode in which Tracy appears; she is newly promoted to detective, and assigned to the 96th Precinct as a Homicide detective, partnered with Nick Knight. She also meets the vampire Javier Vachon. * "Outside the Lines": Working a case that involves Bruce Spencer, a protegé of her father's, Tracy learns that neither of them is averse to bending the rules in order to close a case. * "Let No Man Tear Asunder": Tracy is tempted to purchase an illegal heart for her Uncle Sonny, who is in dire need of an organ transplant. * "Strings": Tracy's father wangles her a transfer to Forensic Accounting without asking if she wants the move. * "Ashes to Ashes": Tracy's friend Vachon is killed. * "Last Knight": Tracy is shot and killed by a prisoner trying to escape. Fan Activities Factions Followers of Tracy Vetter are usually known as Perkulators (though alternatives, such as Buttons, Boutonnieres, or Vetterans were initially suggested instead). Fans who see a darker (or stronger) side to Tracy's character are known as the Dark Perkulators. These terms are often abbreviated to "Perks" and "Dark Perks" respectively. Relationship-based factions involving Tracy include: *Night Shift or Knight Shift - (Tracy and Nick) *Apaches or T & V Pack - (Tracy and Vachon) *CERK Perks - (Tracy and LaCroix) *Rat Patrol - (Tracy and Screed) *Raven's Cellar - (Tracy and Miklos) Fan Fiction The following are works of fan fiction in which Tracy Vetter appears among other characters. * FK4: Det. Tracy Vetter appears in every episode of FK4. She has a particularly large role in "Night Vision", "Twelve Nights of Christmas", "Broken Hearts", "Daddy's Girl", and "Tangled Web". * Janette's Return * The New Perking Order After Last Knight Nick, Natalie, and LaCroix discover their worst nightmare has come to pass. List of References Vetter, Tracy Vetter, Tracy Vetter, Tracy Vetter, Tracy